I love you, sensei
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: Finally, we can be family.


**Author's note** : **Warning. Rape, Gore and Violence.**

* * *

"I love you."

She muttered as she stabbed his shoulder.

"I love you, sensei."

She whispered as she licked his ear, tongue trailing to his earlobe.

"Don't leave, sensei."

Her hand was caressing his neck, gently at first, then she strangled him.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Kaneki choked, feeling suffocated, unable to breathe for air.

"Mutsuki-kun- stop- it-"

"KEN!" Touka shouted from the other end of the room, worried displayed all over her face seeing her husband being choked by his former subordinate.

"YOU BITCH! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DIE YET?!" Mutsuki jumped across the room and stabbed Touka countless of times on her stomach.

"DIE! DIE! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD CARRY HIS BABY! NOT YOU! DIE!"

She pulled off her intestines, her liver, until she could see a small meat seeming like a fetus. She slammed the fetus on the floor and stepped on it. Jumped on it. She laughed maniacally, feeling joyful, satisfied, that the child was gone.

Touka cried harder witnessing the cruel scene in front of her eyes, she was powerless, unable to do anything. After Mutsuki was done, she stabbed other parts of Touka's body. More blood spilled out, she screamed in pain each time Mutsuki stabbed her, until she stopped screaming altogether, her body lifeless on the ground.

"TOUKA-CHAN!" Kaneki cried, he wanted to move, to cradle her in his arms, but he was obstructed. He was tied, Mutsuki used the strongest rope to prevent him from moving on the cold tile floor. And the RC suppressants made him even more vulnerable.

"Touka-chan…" Tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes. His wife and his unborn child, died, right before his eyes. And he was helpless. He was unable to save them both.

"Don't worry about your dead wife, sensei… I can be your new wife…" Mutsuki slowly took off all of her clothes, leaving her bare in front of her lovely sensei.

Kaneki couldn't care less anymore about Mutsuki's gender. His world had stopped moving. His wife and child were dead, nothing else matter anymore.

Mutsuki tore open Kaneki's clothes, pants, and boxer. She was disappointed seeing his non-erected dick. She started to stroke his length, and kissed the tip. She was happy to see it became hard under her touch. She trailed her tongue from the base to the tip, and Kaneki let out a moan.

"Yes, make more sounds, sensei."

She sat on top of him, and slowly pushed herself down, leading his dick into her wet entrance.

"Ah! Sensei you feel so good! I love you!"

She rode him, grinning, feeling excited that she finally became one with her beloved.

"…Touka-chan." Upon hearing that name, she stabbed him again.

"DON'T CALL THAT SLUT'S NAME! CALL MY NAME!"

"Touka-chan." Kaneki stared at her, eyes lifeless, ignoring her orders and kept on moaning his dead wife's name.

Mutsuki became pissed and stabbed him multiple times on his neck, head and chest until Kaneki stopped moving. She froze at the realization of her consequences.

"Oh no, sensei's dead. No. No. No. What have I done? Sensei, please wake up. Wake up, sensei. We need to get married. To have a family. You, me, our children. Sensei, sensei, sensei." She shook his shoulders.

However, Kaneki remained still.

She chopped off her breasts, and shoved the meat into his mouth.

"Eat my boobs, sensei. How do they taste like? Do they taste good?"

Kaneki's face seemed to have more colour after a while, he was healing from eating the meat offered by Mutsuki.

"Ah, I'm glad you're still alive, sensei. My boobs saved your life!" She kissed him, hard, her tongue explored his mouth and unconsciously getting a taste of her own meat.

"Sensei, I'm going to move, please cum, okay?"

She rode him faster, her hands pinching his nipple and her tongue trailing his neck. After a while, he came inside her despite unwilling to.

"Ahh, with this, I can have your child, sensei. We could live happily ever after, both of us." She caressed his cheek and kissed him.

"Just… kill me." he begged.

"No sensei, how can I when we both are going to have a family?"

"Mutsuki-kun… please."

"I'm sorry, sensei. If you die, I will kill myself. But I want to live, so no." She smirked before leaving the room.

* * *

For a month, Kaneki was held a prisoner at Mutsuki's hideout. She didn't bury Touka, so he could see her dead body decomposing day after day. The smell was disturbing, but Kaneki didn't care. She would always look beautiful to him.

Each time Mutsuki came by, they would have sex. It was very satisfying to fuck her sensei in front of his dead wife. Kaneki was forced a viagra combined with blood sometimes, and it made them having intercourse more than once. And each time, he would moan Touka's name, ignoring the rage coming out from Mutsuki. Her stabs were nothing. The pain of losing Touka was even more painful that he could not feel anything else anymore.

One day, Mutsuki came to the hideout with an exciting expression on her face.

"Sensei, I'm pregnant! See this pregnancy test? It's positive!" She hugged him, kissed him as hard as she could.

"Finally… finally we can be family, sensei. I love you, sensei." She kissed him and had sex with him as many times as she could on that day.

Kaneki never felt more dead in his entire life.


End file.
